Nanman Walkthrough
Chapter 1: Invasion from the North The Nanman Campaign: Nanman Forces Vs. Shu Forces *Commanders: Meng Huo Vs. Zhuge Liang This battle is way too easy compared to the trouble Wu and Shu went through. As you fight for the Nanman Forces, you won't have to think about the swamp, the raging elephants, or the overwhelming numbers of the Nanman men. The only concern here is Ma Su who is luring Wu Tugu further into his area. Also, Pang Tong is in this battle as well with Jiang Wei serving under Huang Zhong. As the Shu army advances through the land, they will encounter many problems as they advance in the land. After a while, Ma Su will show strange activities in the area and Wu Tugu will become trapped after his pursuit is over. After that happens, you can save Wu Tugu's unit from being burned or you can let him be eliminated; however, if Wu Tugu gets trapped by Zhuge Liang's ploy then Ahui Nan and Dong Tu Ne will defect to Shu. After 9 to 10 minutes in battle, Yang Feng will arrive to assist you in battle. However, if the Shu reinforcements arrive, then Yang Feng may defect to Shu also. So be cautious and eliminate Ma Su at the very start of the battle. More or less, just defeat Ma Su and the enemy reinforcements and your troubles will be over. Chapter 2: Taking Wu Batlle of Jian Ye: Nanman Forces Vs. Wu Forces *Commanders: Meng Huo Vs. Sun Jian Start off by getting rid of the officers, then go for Zhuge Jin and the Sun Jian clone in the north. After eliminating the impostors, head for the generals and then start eliminating the Sun family in this order: Sun Jian, Sun Ce, Sun Quan, and Sun Shang Xiang. Chapter 3: Taking Wei Battle of Xu Chang: Nanman Forces Vs. Wei Forces *Commanders: Meng Huo Vs. Cao Cao Once again, start off by taking out the enemies at the south gate where Zhen Ji is at, if she is there. Next, make sure that either Xiahou Dun or his officer is defeated so you won't have to worry about the siege ramp getting thrashed. Then, retreat back to the rear fortress and stop Xu Zhu's ambush party. Once that is done, be ready for the large enemy reinforcements that appear in the south. They will head for the rear fortress so stop them once more. After that, head for the south passage of Xu Chang and get the door open, but watch out for the ambush party and the spike barrier that are blocking each path into Xu Chang. Also, Sima Yi will blow the west courtyard after you receive a message about gunpowder. After all of that, it will be a walkthrough the land for you and the Nanman forces; however, keep an eye out for your King Meng Huo since he may not be so high on morale. Final Chapter: Taking Shu Battle of Cheng Du: Nanman Forces Vs. Shu Forces *Commanders: Meng Huo Vs. Liu Bei As you know, this battle is the same as Wei and Wu story mode with a small change. Zhao Yun is guarding the center field just south of Luo Castle while a Nanman general (Zhu Bao) is trapped within the fortress just south of your King. As your army approaches from the south bridge of Luo Castle, they will encounter Zhang Bao, son of Zhang Fei. Also, when the army reaches the castle, Wu Tugu will charge. (HINT: As you slowly cut off Zhu Bao's help, soldiers will begin to defect back to your side. Unless you rather keep Zhu Bao stuck behind your lines, go ahead and eliminate one of his officers to get him to defect to your side.) Other than that, this battle will surely be an easy win. Category:Walkthroughs